


Love?

by Imasha



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Exploration, Love, M/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasha/pseuds/Imasha
Summary: Fakir musing on what love is. Probably pre-series.





	Love?

Fakir stared out the window.

What is love?

Rue said she loved Mytho.

Charon said he loved both Mytho and Fakir.

And Raetsel.

What is love?

He felt strongly for Mytho.

Fakir was his friend, his protector. His sword and shield.

Was that love?

What is love?

Mytho never said 'love' unless he was repeating it.

He didn't know how to do anything on his own.

Fakir helped him.

What is love?

Was love supposed to hurt?

Rue seemed to hurt a lot, even if she pretended she didn't.

Mytho was the Prince who loved everyone,

and now he was this shell without a heart.

But that didn't mean he couldn't BE loved.

What is love?

Is love possession, taking and keeping away

from everything else?

Is it selfish?

Is it caring?

What is love?

Love is a word

that requires action.

Rue professed her love

and tried to take Mytho away from Fakir and everyone else

repeatedly.

Charon shared stories of love and protection

but let Raetsel just walk away

and let Mytho run into trouble all the time;

gave Fakir hope in being a knight

but never shared the tragic end awaiting him.

What is love?

Love is protection.

Love is caring too much.

Love is action.

Fakir loved Mytho more than anyone else

could, or would, or even should.

He loved him.

And he would love him even more than Rue claimed she could

to protect him.

To protect both of them.

The Prince and the Knight

bound together by fate,

kept there by love.

What else was it good for?


End file.
